


一方死亡三十题

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [59]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	一方死亡三十题

1遗物  
宋太祖受周禅，初有州百一十一，县六百三十八，户九十六万七千三百五十三。建隆四年，取荆南，得州、府三，县一十七，户一十四万二千三百。平湖南，得州一十五、监一，县六十六，户九万七千三百八十八。乾德三年，平蜀，得州、府四十六，县一百九十八，户五十三万四千三十九。开宝四年，平广南，得州六十，县二百一十四，户一十七万二百六十三。八年，平江南，得州一十九，军三，县一百八，户六十五万五千六十五。计其末年，凡有州二百九十七，县一千八十六，户三百九万五百四。  
——《宋史·地理志》  
2未寄出的信  
普既出镇，上书自愬云：「外人谓臣轻议皇弟开封尹，皇弟忠孝全德，岂有间然。矧昭宪皇太后大渐之际，臣实预闻顾命，知臣者君，愿赐昭鉴。」上手封其书，藏之金匮。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
3猛然间感到不安  
庚辰，上谒安陵，奠献号恸，左右皆泣。既而登阙台，西北向发鸣镝，指其所曰：「我後当葬此。」  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
4渐渐冰冷的温度  
饮讫，禁漏三鼓，殿下雪已数寸。太祖引柱斧戳雪，顾太宗曰：「好做，好做。」遂解带就寝，鼻息如雷。  
——宋·释文莹《湘山野录》  
5固定时间一月一次的看望  
赵尝出镇河阳襄邓三郡，皆以严重肃下，政务自集，唯圣节日即张乐设筵，则丰厚饮馔，凡一巡酒，则遍劝席中吃尽，尽与不尽，但劝至三而止，其雅素也又如此。  
——宋·丁谓《丁晋公谈录》  
6曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品  
上闻之震悼。谓近臣曰：“普事先帝，与朕故旧，能断大事，向与朕尝有不足，众所知也。朕君临以来，每优礼之，普亦倾竭自效，尽忠国家，真社稷臣也，朕甚惜之。”  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
7葬礼  
河阳三城节度使赵普来朝，乞赴太祖山陵。乙亥，授太子少保，留京师。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
8突如其来的眼泪  
普遂称疾笃，三上表求致仕，上勉从之，以普为西京留守、河南尹，依前守太保兼中书令。普三表恳让。赐手诏曰：“开国旧勋，惟卿一人，不同他等，无至固让，俟首涂有日，当就第与卿为别。”普捧诏涕泣，因力疾请对，赐坐移晷，颇言及国家事。  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
9触碰不到的你  
丧制以日易月，皇帝三日听政，十三日小祥，二十七日大祥，诸道节度观察防御团练使、刺史、知州等并不得辄离任赴阙，闻哀之日，所在军府三日出临释服。  
——宋·赵匡胤《传位遗诏》  
10从别人那里得到你的死讯  
内出大行遗留物，赐近臣有差。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
11空旷的房间  
赵韩王宅园，国初诏将作营治，故其经画制作，殆侔禁省。韩王以太师归是，第百日而薨。子孙皆家京师，罕居之，故园池亦以扄钥为常。高亭大榭，花木之渊薮，岁时独厮养，拥彗负畚锸者，于其间而巳。  
——宋·李格非《洛阳名园记》  
12如果我忘记了你  
自有堂堂后命临，何须臣普记盟深。功成若肯归休早，免为新王负旧心。  
——明·孙慎行《挽赵韩王》  
13亲吻你的照片  
国家武备莫轻忘，内院频开蹴鞠场。花下一丸尘起处，至尊敌手是韩王。  
——清·史梦兰《全史宫词》  
14等待七日的梦境  
（乾德五年十二月庚午）宰相赵普丁母忧，丙子起复。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
15相似的面孔  
他日，太宗尝以传国之意访之赵普，普曰：“太祖已误，陛下岂容再误邪？”于是廷美遂得罪。凡廷美所以遂得罪，普之为也。  
——《宋史·赵廷美传》  
16假装你从未离开  
胡旦通过翟颖所上章，据称“其言多排毁时政”。是攻击太宗的时政吗？不会的，那样太宗早就会斥逐他了。可以推知，攻击的时政，必然是太祖时期的时政。因此，赵普打击赵昌言、胡旦一伙人，实际上是打击太宗亲信中企图扰乱时政、改变太祖之制的人。  
——张其凡《赵普评传》  
17深刻在记忆中的画面  
一日，大雪向夜，普意帝不出。久之，闻叩门声，普亟出，帝立风雪中。  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
18永远不会原谅你  
赵韩王从太祖至洛行宫，见架上一匣，取视皆李氏父子墨也，因尽以赐王。后王之子妇蓐间血晕，危甚，医求古墨为药。因取一枚投烈火，研末，酒服即愈。诸子各欲备产乳之用，乃尽取墨煅而分之。自此李氏墨世益少。  
——宋·庄绰《鸡肋编》  
19如果可以重来一次  
（普云）陛下，臣妻与臣乃糟糠之妻也。（正末唱）卿道是糟糠妻不下堂，朕须想贫贱交不可忘。常言道表壮不如里壮，妻若贤夫免灾殃。（云）朕得卿，卿得嫂嫂，可比四个古人。（唱）朕得卿呵，正如太甲逢伊尹；卿得嫂嫂呵，却似梁鸿配孟光，则愿的福寿绵长。  
——明·罗贯中《宋太祖龙虎风云会》  
20刻着对方姓名的戒指  
乾德二年，范质等三相同日罢，以普为门下侍郎、平章事、集贤殿大学士。中书无宰相署敕，普以为言，上曰：“卿但进敕，朕为卿署之可乎？”  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
21改不掉的习惯  
韩王宅里酒千垆。  
注：赵韩王宅有藏酒百千器。  
——宋·蔡襄《梦游洛中十首》其六  
22模仿对方生活  
普少习吏事，寡学术，及为相，太祖常劝以读书。晚年手不释卷，每归私第，阖户启箧取书，读之竟日。  
——《宋史·赵普传》  
23最后的通话  
癸酉，上又谓宰相曰：「霖雨不止，朕日夜焦劳，罔知所措，得非时政有阙使之然耶？」赵普对曰：「陛下临御以来，忧勤庶务，有弊必去，闻善必行，至於苦雨为灾，乃是臣等失职。」  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
24代替你完成未完成的事  
其余并委嗣君处分。更在将相协力，中外同心，共辅乃君，永光丕构。  
——宋·赵匡胤《传位遗诏》  
25为了你活下去  
蒙二圣之深知，当两朝之大用，不惟此世，应系前生。礼虽限于君臣，恩实同于骨肉，是以凡关启沃，罔避危亡。  
——宋·赵普《谏太宗皇帝伐燕札子》  
26梦中呼唤你的名字  
赵韩王疾，夜梦甚恶，使道流上章禳谢，因请章旨。赵难言之，索笔自书曰：“情关母子，弟及自出于人谋；计协臣民，子贤难违乎天意。”  
——宋·百岁寓翁《枫窗小牍》  
27看着你从我面前死去  
谒太祖之园陵，魂销弓剑。  
——宋·王禹偁《西京谢上表》（代赵侍中作）  
28治不好的失眠  
不然抛琴风雪夜，终读论语二十篇。  
——清·钱泰吉《赵中令琴歌胡仁圃属》  
29你离开后的十年  
上始闻曹彬等军败，乃诏诸将领兵分屯于边，召彬及崔彦进、米信入朝，田重进率全军驻定州，潘美还代州。曹彬等未还，武胜节度使、兼侍中赵普手疏谏曰：……  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
30直到死亡将我们分开  
赵韩王两京起第，外门皆柴荆，后苑亭榭制作雄丽，厅事有椅子十只，式样古朴，坐次分列，皆是韩王安排，至今不易。太祖幸洛，初见柴荆，既而至堂筵以及后圃，哂之曰：“此老子终是不纯。”  
堂上有当时酒凝如胶漆，以水参之，方可饮，馨烈倍常。  
——宋·张舜民《画墁录》


End file.
